


Unexpected Roadtrips Make Me Hungry

by yellowleather



Series: Swan Queen Week 2016 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hardees, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, lunch time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to stop Henry and Violet from destroying magic, Regina gets hungry for a specific kind of junk food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Roadtrips Make Me Hungry

If she concentrated really hard, Regina could still muster up the disdain for the Yellow Monstrosity. The air conditioner barely worked. There was always something sticky on the dashboard. The passenger seat was stuck in its most forward position, and even with her admittedly short legs, it didn't leave her much room to move.

The problem was that she couldn't concentrate on the damned car because she was so damned hungry. Emma's Bug was closer so the two had slid into their seats and taken off after Henry and Violet towards Boston. They'd both been so gung ho to take off after their son that they hadn't even thought about food.

_Great. Hours in this car._ Regina tried to be annoyed, but she couldn't find the energy. She leaned back on the headrest and blew out a puff of air.

“What?” Emma snapped.

“Nothing.” Regina replied, flatly. “I'm sorry. I'm just so mad at him.”

“You and me both.” It was quiet for a moment and it made Emma squirm. “Did you ever spank him as a kid? I feel like this is spankable behavior.”

“You're asking if I ever hit our son?” Regina scoffed. “No, Emma. There are better ways to parent a child.”

“Sorry,” Emma mumbled. “I was only kidding.”

“I'm not even thinking about punishing him right now. I just…” She trailed off.

“Want him home. I know.” Emma finished.

Regina shifted in her seat. “I was going to say I just want a burger.”

Emma glanced at Regina whose stomach growled audibly. The sheepish smile on the brunette’s face caused her to burst out laughing.

“What? I'm not allowed to want junk food?”

“I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that at all.” Emma kept shifting her gaze to Regina who had turned a beautiful shade of pink. “Embarrassment looks good on you.” She smiled.

“Keep your eyes on the road, Savior.” Regina said.

“I think there's a rest stop off the highway in a couple miles. We can get so-”

“The day I eat that disgusting greasy truck stop garbage is the day hell freezes over.”

“And she's back!”

Regina rolled her eyes. She leaned her head against the window and watched she signs pass by.

“I mean...it kinda did.” Emma said quietly.

Regina furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Hell.” She replied, like it was obvious. “It kinda did freeze over. I mean...Hades is dead anyway.”

Regina shook her head and laughed softly before remembering the events that lead to Hades death. Her smile faded as quickly as it arrived and she went back to watching the road signs.

Emma grimaced. What were you thinking you moron? She scolded herself. “Sorry. I was just trying to, y'know, lighten the mood.”

Regina brightened almost immediately. “Take the next exit.”

“Huh?”

“EMMA TURN!” She screeched.

Emma gripped the wheel and made a sharp turn, startled by Regina's sudden outburst.

“Holy crap. What was that all about?”

“I found a place to eat.”

“Gimme a little more warning next time, okay? Jesus.” Emma ran a hand through her hair and composed herself as they drove off the ramp. “Which way, your majesty?”

“Go left.”

“You gonna tell me where we're going?”

“Second star to the right.” Regina grinned.

“We've been to Neverland. Where are we eating?” Emma wined back.

“The second star.” Regina pointed past a great big Star of David plastered on the front of a synagogue. “To the right.”

Emma leaned over the steering wheel and squinted into the sunlight. When she finally saw it she pressed her lips together and groaned.

“That was bad. Even for you, Regina.”

Regina grinned and let out a childish laugh that made Emma shake her head.

Emma pulled the car into the drive thru lane and stared at the menu while the car in front of them ordered.

“What are you getting?” Regina asked.

“Dunno. It's been years since I've been to Hardee's.” Emma's eyes darted around the menu. “Do you know what you're getting?”

“Mhmm.” Regina sunk a little lower in her seat and waited to place their order.

The car in front of them finally lurched forward and Emma moved them up to the speaker.

“HELLOTHISISKHADIJAWELCOMETOHARDEESCANITAKEYOURORDER” The speaker shouted.

“Um. Yeah, can I get the double cheeseburger and some fries? And a medium Coke.”

“ABSOLUTELYWILLTHATCOMPLETEYOURORDERTODAY?”

“N-no. Hang on.” Emma turned to Regina to get her order.

Without a word, Regina unbuckled her seatbelt and hoisted herself up. She put a hand on the steering wheel and leaned forward, shoving the blonde back into her seat. Emma pushed harder on the brake pedal.

“Hi. I'd like the quarter pound Midnight Moonshine Thickburger with pickles, a medium curly fry and a raspberry iced tea with no ice, please.”

Regina stayed in her place above Emma, listening intently as the speaker repeated their order.

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed. She leaned over further, pushing her hip against Emma's shoulder. “And an apple turnover.”

“OKYOURTOTALSGONNABETWENTYONEEIGHTYFOURPLEASEDRIVETOTHENEXTWINDOWTHANKYOUHAVEAGREATDAY”

Regina slid back into her seat and looked at Emma who hadn't moved.

“Well?”

“Who _are_ you?”

“A hungry queen, now go. You're holding up the line.” As if on cue, the car behind them blew their horn and Emma jumped into action.

They paid for their food and Regina practically tore into the bag while Emma parked the car. Regina pulled out their food and divided them up. Emma rested her fries on the center console and bit into her burger.

“It's as good as I remember.” Emma said, her mouth full of beef and ketchup.

“Don't talk with your mouth full. You weren't raised by wolves.” Regina said, bringing her own burger to her lips and taking a careful bite.

Emma swallowed. “I coulda been, y'know. I was left in the woods.”

Regina looked over at her driving companion shocked at the joke. Emma never joked about her upbringing.

“Oh c’mon. That was funny.”

The two women laughed as they finished their lunch. When the meals were gone and both women were thoroughly stuffed, Regina balled up the wrapper and looked around the small car.

“Lose something?”

“Where do you put your trash?”

Emma turned around and looked at the back seat. “Back there.” She jutted her thumb at the empty space.

“You're kidding me? You don't have a bag or something?”

“Nah. Just toss it back there. I'll get it later.”

“Emma I'm not going to enable your bad habits by adding my garbage to yours.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette and swiped the wad of paper from Regina's hand. She tossed it over her shoulder and ate her remaining fries before tossing the fry box over her shoulder as well. A slow mischievous smile formed on Regina’s face. She shook her head and gave in, tossing the wrapping from her dessert up. The wrapper arched up and smacked into the roof of the car, ricocheting off it and came right back down, crashing into Regina’s cheek before plopping into her lap.

Emma laughed long and hard.

“I have much better aim with fireballs.” Regina warned.

Emma pursed her lips together and forced herself to stop laughing. She reached down to pick up the wrapper, letting her fingertips brush against Regina’s thigh. She swallowed hard and pulled her hand away, throwing the trash into the backseat

“We should get going.” Emma said before quickly buckling her seatbelt and throwing the car in reverse.

_This isn’t a damn date._ Emma reminded herself. _You’re looking for your son. Stay focused._ Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see the brunette watching her intently. Neither said anything until they were back on the highway.

“We should do this again.” Regina said quietly. “When there isn’t a catastrophic event happening involving our son.”

Emma smiled and pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. “It’s a date.”

 

 


End file.
